Remembering Kagura
by writingISmyART
Summary: Here's the deal - Kagura saves Kohaku before Naraku can get to Kohaku's shard of the Shikon jewel, but in doing so, ends up being killed by Naraku herself. She seeks out Sesshomaru so she can die near him and its very sad and very romantic. Anyway,


_**A Feather Floats on Restless Wind**_

----------

**WARNING!!! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE MANGA, THIS WILL NOT MAKE A WHOLE LOT OF SENSE TO YOU!!!**

----------

_"May you never forget what is worth remembering, nor ever remember what is best forgotten..."_

_~ Irish Blessing Quotes_

----------

Sesshomaru stood on the edge of the cliff silent and alone. A soft breeze brushed across his face and he closed his eyes, letting it tickle his cheeks and weave its way through his hair. He sighed.

"Here you are Kohaku..." Rin's voice drifted on the wind to Sesshomaru.

Kohaku, Rin, Jaken and AuUn were all enjoying themselves around the fire. Eating their cooked meat, talking and laughing away. Sesshomaru could hear them easily from where he was; only separated from them by a clump of bushes.

-

"Thank you Rin," Kohaku said to her as he took the food she offered him.

Rin smiled, "There's no need to thank me when you're the one who caught our dinner..."

"A pleasant change from lizards and fungi, I must say!" Jaken butted in.

Rin sat down next to Kohaku and started eating her piece of deer meat off the stick she had used to roast it over the fire. Another breeze blew through, scattering some of the fire's ashes. No one around the fire noticed the wind, but Rin.

"Strange..." she whispered up to the sky.

Kohaku looked up at the sky, then down to Rin again, "What is it Rin?"

Rin blinked a few times before she looked at Kohaku. "I hear..." she hesitated, "...a woman."

Jaken looked from Rin to Kohaku and back again, unsure of what was going on.

"What do you mean, 'a woman'?" Kohaku asked, not taking his eyes off Rin.

Rin stood up and the wind blew a little harder. "She's laughing...and...calling..." Rin explained, "She's calling someone..."

"Who?" Kohaku asked, standing up, "Who's calling who?"

"Ka- Kagura?" Rin asked the sky.

The breeze stopped.

Rin sat down shaking her head, "She's quiet now. She doesn't want me listening."

Kohaku sat down too, "Rin? What just happened...?"

Smiling, Rin tucked her feet under her facing Kohaku. "Kagura is here..." she whispered, "She misses Lord Sesshomaru."

"That's ridiculous, Rin," Jaken interrupted before Kohaku could even think to reply, "That woman perished. She's dead."

A sudden gust of wind blew through and embers were blown all over Jaken, leaving burns on his clothing and his skin, though he barely noticed.

"Kagura?" Kohaku called to the sky.

Rin put her hand over Kohaku's mouth. "Leave her be," Rin told him, "She's here to visit Lord Sesshomaru..."

Kohaku took Rin's hand off his mouth. "What are you talking about?" Kohaku whispered, "Why would she be here to visit Lord Sesshomaru...?"

"She's in love with him, of course," Rin whispered back, "And he loves her too... He just, didn't get a chance...to...to tell her before she died..."

Kohaku raised an eyebrow at Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagura? When-?"

Rin shrugged and pointed to the bush she knew Sesshomaru was on the other side of, "He won't talk about Kagura-"

"-not that he talks about much anyway," Jaken added.

"It's so sad," Rin explained, "Kagura loved him, and he didn't know that he loved her until after she died. Neither of them spoke of love to one another."

Jake sighed, "Rin, 'hearts are often broken by words unspoken'."

"Don't say that!" Rin snapped at Jaken, "Lord Sesshomaru will never forget, neither will Kagura. Unspoken love is magic on Earth, Master Jaken."

Kohaku shook his head, "I still can't believe Kagura would fall in love."

Rin looked at Kohaku and giggled, "Men fall hard a fast by a woman's charm, but women fall faster."

Kohaku chuckled. Maybe it was possible for someone such as Kagura to love, if she could sacrifice her life for his... Perhaps she could - love. But what about Sesshomaru? Was it possible for _ him _ to love?  
_  
- Lord Sesshomaru will never forget, neither will Kagura. -_

"...neither will I..." Kohaku whispered.

-

_ Is it true? _ the breeze whispered.

Sesshomaru reached inside his Kimono and pulled out a small object; a single white feather.

"Yes," Sesshomaru sighed, holding the feather in his hand.

The wind kissed Sesshomaru's lips. Then all was still.


End file.
